vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
ハジメテノオト (Hajimete no Oto)
|singers = Hatsune Miku |producers = malo (music, lyrics) |links = }} Background This song was uploaded to Niconico on October 13, 2007. It is one of Miku's early hits and currently has over 2,000,000 views. It is also featured in the Neutral/Classic Cloud in the game Hatsune Miku -Project Diva X-. Lyrics |-|Japanese lyrics= |-|Approved English lyrics= Written by an unknown artist for the English version of the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- X. What was your first sound? Your first sound... For me, this is mine That's why, right now, I'm so happy What was your first word? Your first word... I can't speak words That's why I sing, like this As days pass, and years pass Should the world's color fade As long as I have the light you give me I'll keep on singing The color of the sky, the smell of the breeze, The depth of the sea, and your voice These things I'll never know, but a song... I sing my song, I raise my voice And if any of that reaches you I'll sing again, and no matter how many times I sing It'll never change, it'll always stay the same As that first sound... Did you ever have a first sound? Your first sound... A song you've never heard, the sounds of the city, Do they excite you? Did you have a first word? Your first word... The words you put away and couldn't speak Are a little sad As days pass, and years pass Your old baggage grows heavier Even as you change Let me hold on To what you don't want to lose The flow of time, the pain of wounds, The depth of the sea, and your voice These things I'll never know, but a song... I can sing, so listen And if you wish it I'll sing again, and no matter how many times I sing It'll never change, it'll always stay the same As that first sound... The color of the sky, the smell of the breeze The depth of the sea, and my song It'll never change, it'll always stay the same As that first sound... Have I become your first sound? Your very first sound... No matter where I am in the world, I will sing Our first sounds... Derivatives |utau = |other = |human = |dance = |arrangement = |fanmadepv = |spinoff = }} Other media appearances Literatures This song was featured in the following literatures: *Piano Solo Yasashiku Hikeru collection (piano sheet music). *Vocaloid Best Selection series (sheet music). Discography This song was featured in the following albums: *Hajimete no Oto / Mirai no Uta *Hatsune Miku Best ～memories～ *Hatsune Miku DVD ～memories～ *MIKUNOPOLIS in LOS ANGELES *Hatsune Miku 5th Birthday Best ～memories～ *Re:Start An in-concert version is featured on the albums: *初音ミク ‐Project DIVA‐ 2nd NONSTOP MIX COLLECTION *ACMK2 *ACOMIKU with VOCALOIDS *KARENT presents Hatsumimi feat. Hatsune Miku Concerts This song was featured in the following concerts: Video games This song was featured in the following video games: *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- 2nd *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade *Miku Flick/02 * Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Dreamy Theater 2nd *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- X Gallery Hajimetenootolive.png|Miku performing "Hajimete no Oto" at the "Miku no Hi Dai Kanshasai 39's Giving Day" concert. External links Official Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Songs featuring Hatsune Miku Category:Concert songs Category:Mobile game songs Category:Video game songs Category:Songs featured in literatures